coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8827 (29th January 2016)
Plot Audrey is back from hospital and recuperating on the sofa at No.8 after having been diagnosed with angina. She enjoys the rest and watching old Joan Crawford films on television. Deeply embarrassed, Mary apologises to Asha and Aadi for her unacceptable behaviour and hands in her resignation to Dev. A nervous Tyrone and Fiz prepare for their visit to the hospital for Hope's results. Gail thanks Ken for coming to her mother's aid. Mary tells Rita and Norris about her resignation, though not the reason why. A tactless Sally asks Anna for a testimonial for her councillor candidacy. A deeply upset Mary also refuses to give her support. She can't get Brendan to return her calls. Aidan continues to give Johnny the cold shoulder. Rita confesses to a shocked Norris that she went to see Jenny. While he rants at her, Sophie enters The Kabin and overhears. She walks out, upset. Rita comes to a decision and sets out on a mission. Dev tells Erica and Liz how upset his children are at Mary's departure. He asks them to speak to her on his behalf. Rita calls at Jenny’s flat and, finding her visibly scared and clearly in a bad way, insists she’s coming to live with her. Luke turns up to visit Audrey with chocolates. As Jenny gathers her things, she expresses her fears about facing Kevin and Sophie again. Rita assures her they’ll cross that bridge together. Ken calls on Audrey with flowers but she refuses to discuss what she said to him last night. At Erica and Liz’s insistence, Mary joins them for a glass of wine in the Rovers and they ask her to reconsider her decision. While she in with them, Brendan returns her calls. A delighted Fiz and Tyrone are told that Hope is in remission. Richie O'Driscoll calls in the factory and invites Aidan and Johnny to a drinks party at his house on Monday. A woman approaches Mary in the pub and introduces herself as Bridget, Brendan's wife. As Rita and Jenny arrive back on the street in a taxi, they come face to face with Kevin, Sophie and Jack. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick Guest cast *Dr Sasha Browne - Tina Chiang *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Bridget Finch - Carol Harvey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Dr Sasha Browne's office *Bedsit - Exterior and Jenny's flat Notes *Three youths who accost Rita Tanner outside Jenny Bradley's bedsit are uncredited although two of them have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A concerned Rita tries to persuade Jenny to move in with her; Mary hands in her resignation to Dev; and at the hospital, the consultant delivers the news about Hope's operation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,700,000 viewers (15th place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: "She could be quite prudish, my mother." Liz McDonald: "Get away." Mary Taylor: "Oh yes. In those days she wouldn't even eat a banana in public." Category:2016 episodes